The present invention is in the field of multi-terminal male/female electrical connectors of the type commonly used for automotive wiring harness connections, and more specifically to mechanisms used with such connectors to reduce the amount of assembly force needed to fully mate their terminals.
Multi-terminal electrical connectors can require a significant amount of xe2x80x9cinsertionxe2x80x9d force to properly mate their respective sets of terminals. Certain applications require large numbers of mating terminals, for example in automotive wire harness connectors where dozens of pin-type terminals may be contained in a single connector set. The more terminals in the connector set, the more force needed to mate the connectors. The higher the insertion force, the more likely it is that terminals will be improperly mated or damaged.
One solution for reducing insertion force has been to provide a mechanical assist structure on one of the connectors, for example an exterior lever for engaging a portion of the other connector once the connectors are initially mated. The lever is manually operated to draw the connectors into a fully mated condition, the lever""s mechanical advantage reducing the amount of assembly force needed to do so. The levers are sometimes provided with locking structure to lock the fully mated connectors and their terminals together in a manner preventing unintended separation.
Another solution for reducing insertion force in such connectors has been to provide an actuator member or frame that holds or mounts a first of the connectors while a mating connector is partially inserted in a first terminal-mating direction. After partial connection or insertion, angled cam slots on the actuator member cause or require at least one of the mating connectors to be moved laterally or obliquely in a second direction to draw the connectors into a fully mated condition with a mechanical advantage.
Cam-assist levers are relatively bulky, exposed, and fragile features that usually require additional structure on their supporting connectors to keep them in a pre-lock condition ready to receive mating connectors. Assist levers further require the person mating the connectors to perform two different operations: axial insertion and lever-assist. Frame-type actuator members can also be bulky, add a third piece to the connector set that may require assembly to one of the connectors at the connector mating location, and require a multi-directional insertion sequence that increases the possibility of error by the person mating the connectors.
The invention is an insertion force reducing structure built into a female connector holder to which the female connector is movably coupled, and activated by the insertion of the male connector to increase the straight-line terminal-mating distance between the connectors, thereby reducing the felt insertion force. The person mating the connectors simply plugs the connectors together in a straight line, while the holder automatically programs the relative axial movement of the connectors to achieve the reduction in insertion force.
In the preferred form, the holder is a frame sized to axially receive the mating portions of the female and male connectors from opposite sides for initial mating engagement within the frame, the connectors then continuing axial movement through the frame over the terminal-mating distance at different rates mechanically programmed by the frame, until fully mated. Self-actuating force-reducing links on the frame are coupled to the female connector to retain the female connector in the frame for axial back and forth movement in the terminal mating direction, and are positioned to automatically receive portions of the male connector when the male connector begins to mate with the female connector. The force-reducing links cause the male and female connectors to be coupled with an insertion/withdrawal ratio of X:Y, where X is the rate of insertion of the male connector and is greater than Y, and Y is the withdrawal rate of the female connector. The female connector accordingly moves backward in the terminal mating direction at a lesser rate than the male connector moves forward, effectively lengthening the terminal mating distance and reducing the insertion force distribution per unit length, thus reducing the actual insertion force needed to couple the connectors.
In a further preferred form, the holder frame fits closely around the female connector, and may even fully enclose it, so that the person assembling the connectors is effectively handling the female connector directly, and so that the overall bulk and operator-perceived complexity of the connector set is reduced. The force-reducing links are flush with or recessed from the outer surface of the holder frame, and can therefore be exposed in a manner allowing a simplified and robust assembly of the female connector to the holder frame via the links, as well as visual confirmation of their engagement with the male connector.
The holder frame includes alignment structure for guiding the male connector into engagement with the force-reducing links. In a preferred form the alignment structure cooperates with the female connector and the links such that the female connector must be in a forward, ready-to-mate position before the male connector can be inserted.
The invention also encompasses a method including the steps for assembling the female connector to the holder frame and the subsequent mating of the assembled female connector/holder assembly to the male connector with a mechanically programmed axial insertion/withdrawal ratio favoring the male connector.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon further reading of the specification in light of the accompanying drawings.